Just a howl
by LunaLogan
Summary: What if it was Draco who howled, that night when Remus changed into a werewolf in front of the Golden Trio, to save Harry? What would have happened then? A Drarry one-shot full of fluff. Inspired by the third movie and not the book. Rated T for swearing


_**I was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and I had this idea when Draco howled in class of Defense Against The Dark Arts. I hope you will like it!**_

 _ **Words: 4090 (4K)**_

 _ **Genre: Fluff**_

 _ **Warnings: none except it is linked mostly to the movie and not the books.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **What if it was Draco who howled, that night when Remus changed into a werewolf in front of the Golden Trio, to save Harry. What would have happened then?**_

 _ **I still don't own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Professor Snape stalked inside the Defense Against The Dark Arts' classroom, his cloak bellowing behind him, closing every shutters of the windows in the classroom, creating a dark and mysterious atmosphere. He took down a banner and turned around towards the classroom.

"Turn to the page three hundred and ninety four." he drawled monotonously.

The confused students took their books after a moment of hesitation, glancing from time to time to the unexpected professor. Professor Snape marched in the room slowly, observing his students intently, making sure every one of them turned to the right page. But, of course, The Great Harry Potter seemed to think he was privileged and didn't even touch his book. Instead, he turned towards the professor, a confused frown on his face.

"'Scuse me, sir. Where's the professor Lupin?" he asked.

Snape stopped suddenly before observing the Gryffindor boy with disdain and answering:

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter."

He started to walk through the class again while answering his out-of-subject question:

"Suffice to say that the professor Lupin finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." he repeated with more force.

He tapped a projector with his wand and said projector turned on. Noticing Weasley was still turning the pages of his book unenthusiastically and was painfully slow to the task, Snape pointed his wand towards the book, making it turn its page by itself quickly, stopping at the right one. Weasley leaned forward, reading the title of the page before exclaiming:

"Werewolves?!"

Hermione Granger turned around towards the professor before protesting:

"But, sir, we've just begun learning about Redcaps and Inkypunks! We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks!"

Annoyed, Snape snapped slowly at her:

"Quiet!"

Snape marched back towards the front of the room where images were projected on the banner, while asking to the class:

"Which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?"

Not even bothering to look at the class to see if someone had raised their hand, which, of course, Hermione had, he said:

"No one? How disappointing..."

But of course, not supporting to be ignored, Hermione interrupted him:

"Please, sir. An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal; a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crosses his path. Furthermore, the werewolf responds to the call of its own kind."

With that last sentence said, Draco howled loudly, looking at his friends before looking at Harry, wanting to know if he had got his attention.

He did.

•o°O°o•

What in Merlin's name was happening?

After that Granger girl had punched him, he had went to the infirmary, under his friends pleas, and Mrs. Pomfrey had repaired his nose, since it seemed that Granger had actually managed to broke it. Then, he had went outside, telling his friends he was merely going to send a letter to his mother, to sat at a hidden place, next to Hagrid's house. He wanted to know if Buck had been killed already or not.

He hadn't wanted him to be executed, it was all just an act to be noticed by Potter! And he had been, to his joy, but the consequences brought him back on Earth. He should have guessed that his father was going to do something drastic! He was Lucius Malfoy after all. Draco loved his dad but sometimes, he did stupid and overly dramatic things.

Maybe he inherited that trait...

But, arrived up there, Draco was surprised to hear Hagrid celebrating tearfully but still joyfully in his hut. And no Buck in sight.

Maybe Buck had escaped and that was the reason why Hagrid was so happy. Or maybe they already killed the Hippogriff and took the body and head with them, leaving a delusional Hagrid behind who thought Buck was still alive and that all was well.

Draco hoped it was the former.

He hadn't realized how long he had stayed there, curfew way passed, until he was suddenly interrupted in his musings. He looked at the moon, noticing how late it was, but it was the least of his problems since what snapped him back to reality were screams and cries of pain turning to bestial sounds. Turning around towards the Whomping Willow, he gasped at what he saw up there. Potter and his friends were right in front of an adult werewolf with nothing to protect themselves. Paralyzed by pure terror and heart frantic by worry, he observed Granger take a few hesitant steps towards the beast. If he wasn't that terrified, Draco would have sneered at her stupidity for advancing _towards_ a werewolf and not running _away_ from it.

But before he could react, the werewolf howled and leaned towards the Golden Trio, growling. Snape suddenly appeared out of nowhere, at least from Draco's point of view, and acted as a human shield between the beast and the students. The werewolf was ready to strike when a dog jumped onto it to attack it. Everything happened really fast and soon, Harry was hurrying towards the werewolf to help the dog out.

Draco's instinct took over and he hurried in the Forbidden Forest, not even hesitating despite his fear of it, not taking his eyes off Harry who was now throwing a rock at the werewolf. The beast turned around and started towards Harry, growling menacingly.

Draco didn't even think twice. He put his hands around his mouth and imitated a werewolf's call, the best one he could make, exactly like he did in Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Snape at taught them about those exact same creatures. He did it twice, succeeding at distracting it from Harry but now the werewolf was running in his direction.

He hadn't thought of this...

"Malfoy! Run!" shouted someone who sounded strangely like Potter.

He looked at the stranger then back to Potter who was watching the werewolf running away then back to the stranger and again to Potter. That wasn't possible. Potter couldn't be in two places at the same time. But here he was, shouting at him to run. He was so flabbergasted that he couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't speak, couldn't hear and basically couldn't do anything but stare at the copy of Harry Potter screaming at him with wide eyes. He turned around again to find the other Potter gone but a near werewolf still running towards him and Potter's clone.

What was he doing? He was staying there like a fool while a werewolf thirsty for blood was running towards him! He finally moved his feet, clone-Potter running away, his hand holding his. He never ran as fast as he did that night with that copy of Potter. He didn't even care that branches were hitting his face and scratching his body, all he thought about and all he did was run.

Clone-Potter suddenly tugged him behind a tree, and they hide there, out of breath. That was when Draco finally noticed Granger, leaning against the tree as well. Had she been there all along? He hadn't seen her. But, to be fair, he hadn't noticed anything except Potter's clone, not even a blood-thirsty werewolf.

"Potter, how-" he started, gasping for air.

Potter - might as well call him Potter - shushed him, still holding his hand tightly. Draco didn't even think to mention it or tear his hand away.

The three of them started to walk around the tree, their eyes seeking for the missing beast. A chill went up Draco's spine before he heard a low growl behind him. They all turned around, gasping at the sight of the werewolf who was just behind them. The werewolf jumped at them and Draco felt arms wrap around him, protecting him from the enraged beast. But nothing happened.

Draco opened his eyes to see the missing Hippogriff attacking the werewolf courageously. Draco smiled gratefully but didn't relax, he was still in potential danger from both creatures.

Finally, the werewolf ran away.

Granger sighed and whispered:

"That was so scary!"

"Professor Lupin had a tough night." stated Potter, patting his friend's back.

Draco turned towards him, eyes wide, and asked him in a high-pitched voice:

"Potter...What...How...How can you be in two places at the same time?"

Harry was about to respond when a sudden chill made all three of them shiver. They suddenly felt drained, empty, incapable to feel anything positive. This only meant one thing.

They looked up at the sky and saw a swarm of Dementors float above them in the direction of the lake. Before Draco could open his mouth or make the slightest move, Potter's eyes widened and he shouted:

"Sirius!"

He turned on his heels and ran after the Dementors. Granger immediately ran after him but Draco hesitated. Was he even welcome to follow them? But when Draco looked up again at the Dementors then at Har-Potter again, his decision was made. He dashed after them, fear, dread and worry in the pit of his stomach.

Potter was mad to follow them, they were dangerous, especially for him! What if he fainted again? Or worse? Draco couldn't let him go on his own, even if Granger was with him.

When he finally caught up with them, he found them hiding behind some trees, watching the fugitive Sirius Black and Harry Potter himself being attacked by the Dementors. His heart screamed in agony by seeing Potter having his soul sucked out by those horrible and disgusting creatures. But then he looked back at the Potter next to him.

He is fine, Draco told himself.

But when he turned back towards the horrific scene, he faltered. Which one of them was the real Harry Potter? Should he help the Harry Potter at the other bank? Or should he stay here? What if he died?! He couldn't lose Potter! He just couldn't! What would he do without this mop of black unruly hair always catching his eyes or those vibrant emerald eyes lighting up his days with the fire burning in them? He didn't even want to imagine it.

He took a step forward but the other Potter grabbed him by the arm.

"Malfoy, don't! It's dangerous!" exclaimed the Gryffindor boy.

"But we have to help him!" screeched Draco, fighting against the other's iron grip on him but to no avail.

"Don't worry, my father will save them soon." he stated with conviction.

"What in Salazar's name are you talking about?! Your father is dead! We have to save him, I mean, them! Do you want to die?!"

Harry winced at the mention of his father's death but didn't loosen his grip.

"Trust me." he whispered.

And it sufficed for Draco. He stopped struggling and stayed put, watching with horror the scene before him which was getting more and more terrific.

"Harry." Hermione called softly, a few lines carving her forehead by the worry. "No one is coming. You're dying...both of you."

Harry hesitated for what seemed like hours for the blond boy but, finally, the Golden Boy run forward, took out his wand and shouted:

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A bright white light came from the tip of his wand, creating multiple force-shields, chasing the numerous Dementors. Draco watched in awe his nemesis. Draco knew that someone already had to be powerful to make an incorporeal Patronus at their age but for creating a corporeal of this force... It was unbelievable. But here he was, doing it as if it was nothing and saving two lives, which one of them was confusedly his own.

They watched as every single Dementors left and then at Snape taking the two unconscious body with him. Finally, Potter turned towards him.

"Well, I suppose you have some questions."

•o°O°o•

They were in the infirmary, Ron was thankfully asleep once again, and Draco was sitting on an infirmary bed.

It had all happened so quickly. They had flown on the Hippogriff's back, after Draco apologized and was accepted by Buckbeak, to stop before the thirteenth window of the West Tower, professor's Flitwick's office remembered Draco, where they freed Sirius Black. Apparently, he was innocent and had been betrayed by the same person who sold Potter's parents to Voldemort. Potter's explanation had been rushed by the lack of time but it had sufficed Draco. For now.

After having freed Sirius who flew away on Buckbeak's back, they returned in the infirmary where Draco told Pomfrey he had fallen down the stairs. She had seemed skeptical but hadn't questioned him. He had slept a moment after the somewhat agitated visit of the Minister of Magic, Snape and Dumbledore.

Now, Draco was healed, rested and full of curiosity. He wanted to have a full and detailed explanation of what had just happened. They owed him that, at least.

"Malfoy." whispered a near voice, warm breath tickling his ear.

Draco didn't jump, of course not, it was quit inelegant. So, he didn't understand why Potter smirked in such an amused way when Draco turned towards him. No, he really didn't.

He sat up and looked at those bright emerald eyes that made his heart flutter in contentment. Yep, he was completely smitten. Lucky him, in love with the Boy Who Lived but more importantly the Boy Who Hated Draco Malfoy or, in other words, with his nemesis. Yep, it would totally work out for Draco.

Why couldn't he just be interested in some girl? Or girls at all. They were all over him, he would have had to just choose one of them. But, no, he had to fall with that insufferable Gryffindor. What would his father say, if he knew? Draco shivered just by the thought of it.

He snapped out of his negative thoughts before clearing his throat.

"Potter." he greeted in a hoarse voice.

Harry shifted his eyes to Draco's bedsheets, on which he was now sitting on, playing with the hem of his robes, a dark blush coming on his cheeks. Why was Potter blushing? It was a first. It wasn't like he had done something to embarrass himself, for once. It almost looked like he was nervous but Draco couldn't find a reason why he would feel that way. Well, he could imagine one but it certainly couldn't be that. He wouldn't let himself get his hopes up.

Finally, Potter spoke up:

"I just...I just wanted to thank you for saving my life today."

Oh, it was only that. Potter was ashamed to have been saved by a Slytherin, no less, his nemesis. It made sense now.

Holding his tears in, Draco averted his eyes and answered in a croaked voice:

"You're welcome."

It was pathetic. He couldn't even give him a snide remark to defend himself. He had let his emotions take over him, something he shouldn't allow himself to. And it hurt. It hurt so much. The unintentional rejection was the most painful thing he had to live through. He had heard about heartbreaks in books and thought he would be prepared for it when the moment would come. Not if, when. He knew he was going to be rejected one day. He knew his love was unrequited. And he was right.

Adults often say that at a young age, children and teenagers don't know what being truly in love is. Draco disagreed. He was head over-heels in love with another boy who hated him. And there was no denying the feeling anymore. He was exposed, naked. Served him right for opening his heart.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" asked the Gryffindor before him.

Draco blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Draco? Had Potter just called him by his first name? He looked up and was surprised to see worry in his eyes along with that horrible nervousness. Why was he still nervous? He had thanked him, it should be fine now. But it clearly wasn't.

Draco knew he shouldn't do it. He really did. He was already shattered enough as it was, he didn't need another stab in the heart. That was just cruel. But the curiosity and the foolish hope were thirsty to know what he wanted to say. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help but hope he was going to confess his undying love for him or at least some sort of a crush. He knew it wasn't the case, but he couldn't prevent his heart to hope, could he?

With his decision made, he lifted his head and met Potter's hesitant eyes. He was ready to take it. He would take the blow and bear with it. He could do it, he was a Malfoy after. There was nothing on this Earth that a Malfoy couldn't do, right?

Potter opened his mouth and took a deep and long breath, letting the suspense hang a little more, Draco fidgeting in anticipation. Finally, he let out a long puff of air and murmured:

"Why did you save me?"

Draco blinked confusedly. That was all? He just wanted to know why Draco had saved him? Why should he be nervous about it? Draco didn't understand.

Draco sucked in a breath. Oh no, what should he answer? He couldn't say that he saved him because he was hopelessly in love with him and that it would destroy him if he was killed. Draco was panicking so, as his father taught him, he straightened up, put on his cold mask, and sneered at him.

"Why do you want to know that, Potter? Got an unrequited crush?"

Potter flinched. Good job, Draco. Fucking bloody great job. You hurt him. You should win the award of the biggest fool of the Wizarding World, thought Draco. Why was he always doing what his father told him to, in front of Harry? He didn't want for the boy to hate him, far from it. It was like something deep inside him forced him to do it, a sort of a mechanism. Maybe it was that way the imperiused people felt like? Was Draco imperiused? No, his father would never do that. And no one else would do that to him, they didn't care or weren't capable of it.

But what was it, then? His own stupidity maybe. It wouldn't surprise him.

"It was a mistake trying to talk to you, Malfoy. Forget I tried anything." the Gryffindor finally mumbled, his eyes cold, before starting to get up to walk away from the blond Pureblood.

Draco didn't even have time to think before his hand shot up instinctively and grabbed Harry's wrist. He couldn't walk away from him, Draco wouldn't allow it. Not after that. Harry had obviously been hurt by his words, people with platonic or hateful feelings wouldn't react like that. Or, at least, Draco thought. Maybe his unrequited love wasn't so unrequited.

"I'm sorry, I panicked. I didn't want to make fun of you, it was instinctive." apologized the Slytherin Prince, eyes unwavering from the Golden Boy's.

Harry hesitated before sitting back down on the bed, looking at Draco curiously and, Draco believed, hopefully. Draco then realized he was still holding the other boy's wrist and quickly released it. He blushed but still cleared his throat and answered:

"I couldn't let it attack you. It could have killed you! What kind of person would I be to let it kill you while I was able to save you?"

Harry's lips twitched in amusement and he he said in an equally amused voice:

"But no one would save someone the way you did."

Draco gulped, sweating in nervousness, before stammering uncertainly:

"What do you mean?"

Harry chuckled, he couldn't help himself, it seemed.

"I mean that, if it was someone who didn't care about me, they would certainly have left to seek someone for help. And it's even more suspicious since you're a Slytherin. Slytherins are supposed to be self-preserved. But, you, you literally lured a werewolf in your direction to save me. You risked your own life for your supposedly nemesis."

Well, shit.

How could Draco get out of this one? Harry had a good point. Draco really acted unslytherin-like. And really unlike himself, as well.

He couldn't make an excuse up this time, or, at least, couldn't find one. So, still very out of character for a Slytherin, Draco acted on impulse. He grabbed Harry's collar and pulled the unprepared boy towards him, who let out a squeak of surprise. Near enough to feel each other's breaths, Draco looked right into the Gryffindor's eyes before whispering maliciously:

"Do you really want to know?"

The Slytherin felt the other boy shiver at his tone and smirked slightly. He could get used to have this effect on him. Finally, cheeks flushed, the green eyed boy leaned in a little more and breathed out:

"Yes."

And their lips crashed against each other.

Oh, this was heaven. Draco never had kissed someone before then but it was incredible. Harry tasted like treacle tart, chocolate and so, so...so much like Harry. His heart was beating so quickly he was scared it would burst out of his chest but he could feel Harry's heart beating as quickly as his own against his chest, making him smile slightly in the kiss.

He put a hand on the other's cheek while his other hand was stroking his raven hair. Their lips moved awkwardly against each other but in sink, their breaths mingling between them in hot puffs. It wasn't perfect; it was messy, full of inexperience with teeth but it was sweet, incredible and full of love and affection for each other. It was everything and nothing like Draco had ever hoped for. He was shaking by all of those emotions running wild in his veins. Shock, fear, joy, affection...love. He was full of adrenaline and he never wanted to stop.

But, after a while, they unfortunately had to stop to breath.

Eyes still closed and out of breath, Draco came back on earth with full force. He had kissed Harry Potter. He had kissed his crush. He had kissed a boy. He had kissed the boy he was in love with. Draco Malfoy had kissed Harry Potter.

Draco was scared to open his eyes. What if he had read the signals wrongly? What if Harry really hated him? What if he was disgusted by Draco? He couldn't bear the potential heartbreak.

But his fear were chased away when he felt a hand taking his and intertwined their fingers together. He opened his eyes and met Harry's warm green eyes full of affection. Draco's heart fluttered at their intensity. This gaze was directed at him. This gaze full of emotions, full of affection was directed to him, Draco Malfoy!

Draco couldn't help himself, he jumped on the Gryffindor boy and hugged him tightly against him. He buried his face in the other boy's neck and breathed in his wonderful scent. Yes, this was heaven. If he hadn't been a Malfoy, Draco would have cried.

Suddenly, his heart jumped at the whispered confession falling from Harry's lips.

"Merlin, I love you, Draco."

The black haired boy immediately tensed at his lips' betrayal but Draco chased his doubts away by tightening his grip on him and by kissing his neck. Relaxing, he kissed the Slytherin's cheek softly, his heart bursting with love for the blond teenager.

Malfoy's dignity be damned, Draco let his tears fall.

It was tears of relief. Tears of joy. He couldn't believe that, after all this time, he had finally won Harry's heart over. Not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. That title be damned as well. No, Draco loved Harry Potter, the Gryffindor boy who couldn't tame his hair, the boy who was shit at potions, the boy who loved treacle tart. He loved Harry and Harry loved him back. And that was worth crying.

"I love you too." he murmured softly before kissing him a second time.

The other's expectations for them be damned, he would love and protect this boy with all his heart no matter what and no one was going to prevent him from that.

Who would have thought that a simple howl could be the start of something so beautiful? Not Draco, that was for sure. But he wouldn't have it any another way.


End file.
